Silent Moments of Love
by Carly3008
Summary: kagome is always sick, what will sesshomaru do to make her better. i got some inspiration from my friends facebook status and i just had to. please read and review :


Silent moments of love

My Heart

Kagome was dying. She knew not how or why it, it was just happening. She sighed. She needed a heart transplant, atleast thats what the doctors were saying. She knew her heart was failing her. She had always been the sickly type all through out her school life, and even though she tried to take care of herself, it was just not to be. "Fuck!" she whispered. She had just found the man of her dreams too.

"Why now, why now!" she called softly to the open window next to her as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why what?"

her head popped up and turned to the extreme left. There in the door was him. The man she had searched her whole life for. She had always lived a life where she was the damsel in distress, always needing to be protected. When she was in middle school she thought that that person would have been her child hood crush, Inuyasha. She was horribly mistaken, he did try and take care of her but he only tore her down time and time again. Always making her cry, depressing her and making her more sick and fragile then what she already was. She had always believed in fairy tales, that her prince in shinning armor would come and sweep her away. Keep her safe from everything, but as she lay in the bed she knew differently. She resigned her self to death. Even to her her heart seemed... weak, like it was giving up on life even though she did not want to die. And even though she wanted to live with all her soul and mind, her body was just not up for the fight. She looked at him as he walked closer, his golden eyes showing all the concern and love that no one ever saw, but there was no fear. No fear for her life. She pushed the thought away, it was not worth destroying what little time they had left together.

"Sesshomaru I love you."

"I know love, you will be having a last minute operation, they have found a donor for you."

"What.. r...really." she was astounded, how could they, and she was last on the list it was impossible for her to move up the list like that.

"How?"

Shhh, do not worry about that I have taken care of it. You will be having it in five minutes."

"Oh my, kami, do you think it will work?"

"I know it will, this heart was meant for you."

"I love you."

just then three doctors came in the room and moved Kagome to another bed where she was carted away. She watched Sesshomaru's face, a lone tear had slid down his beautiful cheek, he had managed to do what they said no amount of money could ever do, he had moved her up the list. He had gotten her a heart. No he had not said he loved her, but he was probably waiting to do it afterwards, her daiyoukai was different like that. She closed her eyes as they put her under.

She awoke to find the doctor near by.

"Good you are awake, the surgery was a success, you now have a brand new heart."

"I see." she could feel the heart beating in her chest, it was strong and sure, she felt as if arms had just then rapped around her shoulders, a calm feeling enveloped her, but before her mind could drift into that lazy state she asked the doctor where Sesshomaru had gone.

The doctor gave her a sad smile and passed her a note with the initial S on it. She looked at it with confusion clearly written on her face, she then looked back up at the doctor.

"He told me to wait till after it was done to give you this, he did not tell you who's heart it was that was going to be beating in your chest?"

Kagome felt fear consume her, her arms began to shake as she slowly opened up the note and read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know that id I told you you would have denied me this right to make sure that you lived on. Kagome I love you with all my heart and could not bear to live with out you, if you would have died, I would have followed soon after. Promise me this, do not do anything reckless and cherish all the memories we have had until the day we meet again. Kagome, no I know that I did not get to tell you in a chapel those magic words I know that you wanted to hear so badly, that you would talk about it in your sleep. And I know that you wanted a prince in shinning armor. I hope that I have been that for you as I give my last great sacrifice for you. My father had once asked me, "Do you have someone to protect?" he had run off and given his life for that women, a women I have despised until you came into my life, but now. Now I see what he means and I can honestly say that I do have someone to protect. You Kagome, you are that someone, I give my life for you. You have always held my heart and now it is where it truly belongs, with you._

_I love you Kagome and I will be watching and waiting for you, you are not alone, because I will always be with you, my love. My heart is always with you._

_Love,_

_Sesshomaru._

Kagome vision completely blurred. Her tears were falling and soaking her sheets. She folded the paper and placed it on the desk next to her. The doctor decided that it would be best to leave the room.

Kagome awoke again, her eyes red and puffy, she must have cried herself to asleep. The doctor then choose to walk into the room at that exact moment. He took one look at kagome's tear streaked and puffy eyed face and sighed.

"I understand that this was tough but really, he made the ultimate sacrifice for you. He gave his life so that yo could live, you need to get your head out of fairy tales and live in the real world woman, or his sacrifice will be in vain and all for naught."

Kagome opened her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the doctor. She closed her mouth again, she had nothing to say. A determined look then overcame her face as she realized how right the doctor was. She left the hospital that day, as she promised herself to live as long as she could, to hold dear her memories and continue on in life. Her Sesshomaru may not be physically with her, but his heart was hers and she would always have a piece of him with her.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this it was a spur of the moment thing and just hit me when I read this (at the bottom) online. Please Review tell me what you think and I might make it a chapter story if you guys like it.

Till then

KAR

Girl: I'm having my operation now I love you.  
>The girl lays on operation bed.<br>Boy stands there with watery eyes without saying I love you too.  
>Girl finishes heart transplant, the boy is gone.<br>Girl: Nurse where is he?  
>...Nurse says: They didn't tell you who's heart they gave you, did they?<br>Nurse hands the girl a note  
>Girls reads note<br>''I told you it was yours'' ? 


End file.
